


Connie's High School Confession

by overdose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Connie is a whore, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't for that small confession, Connie Springer wouldn't be having the best and worst time of his life. And its causing some shocking drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

Just before the start of gym class, Connie had to confess something to his classmates. He awkwardly looked down. "Um.... I don't know how to say this." It was hard, but it had to be now!

The guys around the locker room were confused. What was the little guy going to say?

"Whatever it is, just spill it. We won't judge you." Eren patted his back. 

"I... I think.." he took a deep breath. "I think I'm gay." 

Some shrugged, some didn't even care. Others mumbled and gave each other confused looks, raising their eyebrows, 

"Think? You can't think about stuff like that." Jean snorted. "The hell's wrong with you?" 

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Connie stood up in defense. "I'm confused, okay!" Jean's eyebrows furrowed and he stomped over to Connie, raising a fist.

"Don't fight!" Armin immediately jumped in between. "There's nothing wrong with thinking about who you are!" 

"Jean? What's gotten into you?" Marco quietly asked, eyes looking up.

Eren frowned. He never liked Jean. Something must've triggered him.

"....I'm sorry, I feel sick. I gotta go." Connie grabbed his bag. 

"Connie, wait!" Armin called, but it was too late. He left the locker room, brushing by Jean, not before muttering an apology. 

"....I thought he liked Sasha." Reiner chuckled, trying to uplift the locker room. 

Armin and Eren shared a look. "I'll go get him." The blond said. 

"No, let Jean go. It was his fault Connie left." Eren growled. 

"Oh-fucking-well!" Jean retorted. "Its his fault that he's a little bitch!" He almost punched Eren if it wasn't for Marco holding him back. 

"Jean, stop!" He cried. "You're angry for nothing! Just work things out with Connie!" 

"Damn you all," Jean angrily stomped out the room, trailing for Connie. Once he left, tension was released. 

"Thank you, Marco." Eren said.

Jean searched the bathroom. No one was there. 

He peeked in other classroom windows. No one that resembled Connie.

He had to be careful. The gym teacher would soon past the halls and question Jean. 

Then he checked in the janitor's closet. It was locked, which was reasonable. A small clutter was heard, a stick wacked the door. "Uhhh... Connie?" Jean spoke. "Can I come in?" His heart started to beat.

No response. Only a click. 

Taking in a deep breath, Jean opened the door, revealing Connie slumped in between a mop and a bucket. "Um.. Listen, Connie... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Whatever."

"Okay..." 

Jean rolled his eyes, grabbing Connie by the shirt and raising him. "Listen here, I just apologized! You better accept it, or I'll fuckin' force you!" He nearly felt something. 

"....What? Jean, I understand... Please let me go." He blinked, a small blush overcame his cheeks. He feared this would happen.

"Sorry." He lowered him down. Connie sat back down, and Jean followed suit. 

"Shouldn't you go back to class?" He asked. 

"Hell no." 

"Then why are you staying here?"

Jean ignored the question. "Connie, do you like me?" 

"Wh-What?! Why the hell would you ask me that?! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every guy I lay-" 

He was interrupted by Jean wrapping an arm around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. He loomed over the smaller boy, one leg went near his crotch. Connie hesitantly placed an arm on Jean's waist. Their lips were in synch for only a quick minute. They broke apart, panting. Then Jean went for more, placing Connie flat on the ground. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, it was a passionate sweet kiss, as shocking as it was. Connie raised his upper body, causing Jean to kiss his neck and rub his legs. 

"Jean-" He breathed slowly. 

"Shut up..."

Connie was defeated and weak. Jean's desire for lust took over and he unzipped Connie's pants, removing his shoes. "I like you," he licked his lips.

"H-Hey! Stop it man!"

Jean ignored. He touched Connie's boner. "Dude!" Then he took off his boxers, revealing the erection. His hands began to move up and down, kissing Connie once again. What the hell just happened? 

Back in the gym, Eren started to worry. "Connie..." he muttered. 

"Where the hell is Springer and horseface?" 

The whole class laughed. 

"I saw them earlier. Those bastards are skipping class. Well, I'll be sure to punish those idiots. Alright, everyone, run a mile."

Everybody groaned. 

"Where do you think they are?" Armin whispered. 

"I don't know," Eren gritted his teeth. "But if that bastard hurts Connie then I'll kill him." 

In the closet, Jean whispered, "I hope you take that apology..." 

"I did." Connie said under his breath, putting his pants back on.

"We have to clean up..." Jean looked around nervously.

"Yeah.." 

As they wiped the mess, no words were spoken. They left in separate ways. After class, Eren approached him. He was hiding in the locker room.

"Where the hell where you?"

All Connie could do was whipe a bead of sweat. "We talked." He smiled. "That's all."   
Marco asked Jean the same thing, although Jean didn't corporate. "What's it to you? Nothing happened. Stop sticking you nose into other people's business." 

The gym teacher brought them together. 

"Captain Levi!" They both said. He was so athletic, he leaded every team the school had. Basketball, soccer, football... He was amazing. 

"Where were you two in class?"

"Uhh..." their cheeks heated. "We-"

"I don't really care. Since you two have no excuse, you'll have detention for a week." He stated. 

They glared at each other angrily. 

After a quiet walk back to class, Eren nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Jean and Connie enter with a yellow slip in hand, indicating that a teacher sent them late. "What do you think happened?" Armin asked. "They seemed pretty angry at each other."

"No idea." Eren gritted his teeth. "But I have a bad feeling."

His adopted sister, Mikasa, heard the conversation. She sighed. "Eren, drop it. Connie is fine."

The teacher, Erwin Smith, cleared his throat. "Ackerman, Arlert, Jaeger! Do you have anything to say?" 

"No sir..." Armin sank in his seat. 

"No." Mikasa said a little too roughly. 

"No sir." Eren turned his head. He saw Connie copy down the notes that were written down. He saw Jean doing the same. 

"Good. Then we will carry on." 

"Hey!" Sasha whispered. She poked Connie's shoulder with a pencil. "I heard what happened. You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Did Jean hurt you?"

"No, he didn't mind." His eyes never left the notebook. An unnoticeable small smile crept on his mouth. "It was something else. But we both have detention."

"Well, you had to come out eventually. Glad everyone else accepted you. Hey- I heard.." she looked around. "Reiner might have a tiny crush on you~"

"Ha ha, sure... I think he likes Krista."

"Springer! Braus! Would you two like to stay after school?!"

Jean stopped writing along with everybody else, focusing his gaze up front.

"No, sir." Both Sasha and Connie frowned, looking down.

"Then stay shut."

The class dragged on. Finally, the bell rung. Everyone ran out. 

Connie discretely watched Jean leave. He stopped his tracks as Connie's eyes met his. Then picked up his pace. 

Once everyone was out, Eren walked behind Connie and spun him around."Connie. What's going on with you and Jean?"

"Nothing." Connie said. His reply was too off for Eren. "Nothing at all." 

"You're lying! Are you friends? Enemies?" Mikasa and Armin were behind him. 

"Dude, why does it matter? Jean and I settled our differences." Connie chuckled.   
"No... Jean must've done something." 

"Chill out. We're okay. Anyways, I have to go to detention with Levi. Have it for a week." He gave a small smile. Eren shook his head and walked away, followed by Mikasa and Armin. 

He was surprised by Jean, who punched his shoulder once the trio left his sight. "Hey! What the hell?" He rubbed it. 

"What the hell are you doing? We got detention. Let's go." He brushed by him.

Connie sighed and followed. 

They entered the gym, and there was Levi.

"Glad you can make it. I want you two to clean the boy's locker room, including the bathroom in it." 

"What?!" Jean growled. "Seriously?! You know how dirty that is? No!"

Levi stared coldly. "Do what I say or you'll take it up with the principal." 

"Whatever. What are we gonna clean the room with? Our own bare hands?"

"Tch. I'm not that cynical. Although if you'd like me to be.."

"No thanks.." Connie awkwardly chuckled.   
"There are supplies in the room. Now go." 

They both ran to the room, wanting to avoid Levi's rage. 

"Wonder what his story is.." Levi muttered as he look at Connie. 

They scrubbed writings off the lockers, walls and benches. An awkward silence filled the room. They avoided contact. 

When Jean spoke, however, it ended the awkwardness and possibly sparked a new friendship. "Any work for Zoë's class?"

"Don't think so." Connie responded. His mouth twitched when he thought about what happened in the closet. "Listen, uh... Jean.. I don't want things to be awkward between us.." 

"Huh... What happened there... I didn't know why I did it..." Jean scratched his neck, continuing to scrub. "Uh... Sorry for.. making fun of you?" 

"It's no problem. I'd expect someone to hate me 'cause I'm gay." 

"I don't hate you.. I think we can be friends again. Whaddya say?" 

"Sure. But are we erasing that little 'event'?" Connie went near him, picking up a few wrappers.

"Why not? From now on, we have clean slate." 

He stood up and smiled. Walking to the garbage, he threw the trash away. "Nothing wrong with starting over." 

Their eyes met in a kind way. No anger or hatred.

Levi's ears pressed against the wall. "Stupid kids."


	2. Amazing

The following morning was bright, as if the world was wrapped by love, but the clouds indicted darkness. Connie certainty felt refreshed after taking a shower, getting rid of the Jean smell from yesterday. 

He met Sasha outside his house. They walked together, exchanging stories. 

"Guess what I heard? So, Bertolt told me that after you said you were gay, Reiner said he thought you liked me!" They earned glances from elders.

Connie laughed. "Don't remind me of that. I felt so hated and embarrassed. It was a bad day from me." 

"But didn't you fix it with Jean?" 

"I did." 

"None of the guys hate you. I said Reiner might like you! Look, here he comes!"

Reiner waved at the pair. "Connie! Sasha! Morning!" 

Sasha nudged his shoulders. Reiner wondered why, so did Connie, but they continued walking. 

"Shit.. Forgot to do Mr. Smith's homework." Reiner muttered. 

"Don't sweat, we got him at the end of the day."

"Still! He scares me." 

They all laughed. 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin joined them. Connie smiled widely at Armin, who seemed too tired for anything. He wiped his eyes and yawned. Mikasa was hard as a rock, while Eren bounced all over the place. "Aren't you three a happy bunch?" Reiner joked. 

"Hmm?" Armin blinked in confusion. 

Connie's smile couldn't help but to grow larger. 

"Are you going to finish that?" Sasha pointed at the coffee. 

"-Yes." Mikasa took the cup away from Eren. "One more sip and he'll cartwheel his way to school." 

"And what do you expect Sasha to do? She'll fly." Reiner wrapped his arms around Connie. 

"Give it to Armin, he looks half-dead." Connie stared in his blue eyes. 

Mikasa shrugged and gave the cup to Armin. He gulped it down. Eren rolled his eyes and turned to Connie. "How'd detention go?" 

"Just great. We cleaned the entire locker room." 

"Ha! Just imagine all those sweaty clothes." Reiner smacked his back. 

"Ow.. Well, I'd rather not remember. I still have to spend the entire week doing who knows what."

Armin chuckled. "Have to hand it to you. Captain Levi would exercise you to the bone."

"Yeah..." 

Eren looked at Armin, then looked at Connie. He sighed heavily and frowned. 

The group arrived at the school. Armin insisted that Connie sat next to them, so he did, leaving Sasha to Krista and Ymir. 

Eren tried to talk to Connie, but he was distracted by Jean. Bragging about a test score. Bragging about having detention. Not getting scared of Levi. Connie soon found himself smiling. 

And Eren soon grew angry. Mikasa and Armin sighed. "Not again," they thought. 

"Connie!" He punched his shoulder where Jean previously punched him. "Ugh, fuck it." Standing up with frustration, he left the cafeteria. 

"Eren..." Mikasa chased after him. 

There in the long table was Connie and Armin. They shared a soft smile. 

The blond tried to speak, but he was afraid of misleading. "..." once he found the words, the soft smile turned nervous. "Ever since yesterday, Eren's been acting weird. It was when you came out where he turned really sensitive." 

"What? Are you trying to say something?" 

"No, no! I just... I'm just saying. I don't know what's going on with him. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind you being gay. He said he'd kill Jean if he messes with you, so yeah." He chuckled. 

Mikasa tapped Connie's shoulder. "He wants you." 

Connie stood in. Confused, he walked out the cafeteria to the end of the hall, meeting Eren. 

"So," Mikasa said. "What did you tell him?" 

"....Just about Eren's behavior." 

"He likes Connie." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah. Those eyes are a little different when he seems him." 

-

"Eren... Mikasa said you wanted me." 

He crossed his arms, leaning on a wall. "Can I confess something?" 

"Sure." 

"Connie.. I like you. Romantically. When you came out, I had hope... but you and Jean just made me upset... and angry."

He was left speechless. "You... You like me?" 

"...Sorry if you don't feel the same." Eren gave a sigh of relief. "Least I said something. It's been killing me for a while, but I died yesterday." He laughed. 

"Eren..." Connie looked down. Once brown met green, he grinned and kissed him fully.

"Get a room." Levi said as he passed by. 

"-God," Eren gasped. "Amazing," he leaned in for another kiss.

Just as the students swarmed in the hallways, Connie and Eren still had their lips locked. Eren couldn't help but to smile wide during it. Jean rolled his eyes as he passed by. Armin and Mikasa gave smiles. Krista and Ymir high-fived each other, and Reiner really wanted to break it up. But he didn't, just for Connie.

"We should get to class..." Eren blushed. 

"I think we should." 

-

Connie was happier. Even if people whispered about him, he knew he had friends who loved him for who he is. He didn't have a care in the world. It was an amazing feeling. 

Eren joined in on his happiness. Joy rejoiced both of them. 

Jean noticed them. "Jean? Jean? I'm talking to you. Why are you ignoring me?" Marco shook him. 

"Don't ever do that!" Jean growled. "Ugh. Look at those two. Spreading their homosexual germs." 

"I thought you apologized to Connie!" 

"So? We're friends, but for some reason, they make me angry." 

"Maybe you're jealous." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing! I'm just saying, maybe you... Forget it. You know there's nothing wrong about being gay! You should know that." 

Jean scoffed. "Shut up, Marco. Don't tell me what's right from wrong." 

"Just saying." 

He rested his elbow on the desk, holding his chin with his hand. His lips twitched and sighed deeply. "Can't stand them. Nothing is amazing about them."

His friend frowned. He felt happy for Eren and Connie, as did everyone else. He walked over to them, leaving Jean to his anger. "How's it going?" 

"Hey! Marco! Have you heard of the Titans?" Connie asked. 

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but Jean grabbed his arm and forced him to walk. 

Connie looked on with confusing. Eren rolled eyes. 

"Ow, Ow! What the hell, Jean?" 

"Jean!!!!!" The teacher called. "We know how much you like Marco, but at least let him talk to other people!"

The entire class laughed. 

"Tch, whatever."

"Jean... Is there something wrong?" 

"Don't talk to Connie." 

"....Fine..." Marco knew he liked Connie. He was too possessive. "It's amazing how much you?"

"What we're you going to say?"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" 

-

Detention was awkward. Jean looked angry, Connie wanted to address it, but he was afraid. Levi gave them glares, hard glares. They could feel the tension. 

"I have to see shitty glasses for a few minutes. I don't care what you do, just stay in the gym." He left. 

They avoided staring at each other. 

"....Whats the angry face for?" Connie tried to break the ice. 

"Does it matter?" 

"I don't like seeing my friends mad. Tell me what's wrong." 

"Oh, this is just my normal face. So, you're dating Eren?" 

Connie's cheek quickly flushed. "Y-Yeah."   
"Hehe." Jean crossed his arms, smirking a bit.

"What's so funny?!"

"He's lucky. Doesn't deserve you. But don't you find it a little odd that you two started to go out after the day you came out? Sorry, man, that just seems fishy to me." 

"What?!" Connie felt hurt. He placed a hand over his mouth, a little teary. "You bastard! Take that back!"

"I'm not taking anything back. I didn't say it was true. That's just how I feel." Jean felt satisfied. "Go ahead, hate me." 

"....He likes me. I'm sure of it." 

They heard rain hit the windows. 

"And you like him? It's true. You do like every guy you lay eyes on."

"No! That's not true! Eren is the only guy I like!" 

"Have you told anyone of this?" 

Connie started to doubt everything. "Sasha. But she wouldn't spill anything. They wouldn't turn against me... Would they?"

"It's high school. Don't trust anyone." 

Sadness overcame him. "I...Oh.." He wiped his eyes. He thought of all the possibilities. They're all in this, and Jean was the only one with him.

"Don't feel bad, idiot." Jean scooted his chair closer to Connie's, leaning in and touching his chin. "That smile.." he murmured. "Can I see it?"

Connie jerked his head away. "N-no." 

"It's an amazing smile." Jean licked his lips. He wiped Connie's tears, trying to lean in, but Connie stood up. 

"Leave me alone..." 

"I'm not trying to hurt you." 

He remembered the taste of Eren's lips. Then Jean's. "So much in just a few a days." He thought to himself. "Maybe Jean's trying to warn me." 

"....I know." He said out loud. "But.." he felt Jean hug him from behind. 

"After Captain releases us... Why don't we get out of here... and... hang?" 

"....Y-Yes..."

-

His phone rang in his pocket. But he ignored it. Jean placed a hand in the pocket and threw the phone off the bed, continuing to top the depressed Connie, groping his ass and kissing his neck. Connie had cries of sadness and pleasure, and Jean loved how easy he manipulated the kid. 

"Amazing.." Connie moaned, biting his lip. He was turned around by Jean, then everything was a rollercoaster from there.


	3. Rainy

Connie shot up. Sweat beamed down his forehead. "Ah... I had sex with Jean." He said. 

"Wait-"

"I HAD SEX WITH JEAN?!" 

He frantically looked around for his phone, tripping on blankets and clothes. One new voice mail and many new messages. "Fuck-" he opened the voicemail. 

"Hey, Connie. I sent you several messages after you left detention. I'm worried. Call me back? Or at least text me." 

He gasped. The messages read:

"Sup babe"

"Dude?" 

"Wanna come over? Reiner wants to copy your project lmao"

"Dude, no one has heard from you" 

"I came over your house, no one answered"

"Hope you're okay, I'm sleeping" 

He groaned angrily, like a small growl. "Damn you Jean.." Rushing to find Jean's number on his phone, he placed a call quickly. 

"You! Jean! What the hell happened last night?!"

"Last night? Uh- it's midnight, idiot. But, um... we had sex."

"I know that! Did you walk home?" 

"No, I'm in your bathroom. I had to wash off the... you know."

"WHAT?! G-Get out man!" 

Jean didn't reply. He entered the room with a huge swing of the door and stretched. He ended the call and scratched his head. "Sup?"

"...'Sup'? How can you say that!" Connie threw his phone, mistreating it again, and fell on his bed. Jean joined him. "We had sex! Again! I cheated on Eren!"

"No," Jean hugged him from the side. "He cheated on you. Lying to you. They're all lying. Armin, Eren, Reiner. You're best friend, Sasha. I know you like him, but what's the point of dating a liar?"

Lighting appeared behind a curtain. Connie tensed up. The light rain from before started to stomp aggressively. Thunder boomed. His heart jumped. Jean tightened his hug, protecting Connie. 

"Stop talking- It's raining... so hard... It's thundering..." 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little-" 

Boom! the thunder crashed. 

"PACIFIC RIMJOB!" He squealed into a pillow. "Err.. Don't worry." 

Connie allowed himself to relax. 

And the rainy night continued.

\- 

Connie avoided walking with everyone. Jean didn't want to go home, so he wore the same jeans, and an overly large sweater Connie owned. 

"Hahaha!" Jean stared at himself in the mirror. "This cannot be yours." 

"It is. I wear it in the winter. What, you're saying I'm too small for a huge jacket?"

He laughed. "Cute.." Patting Connie's head, he commented on his short size and how he compared to Levi. It made Connie's heart warm up. Jean made him feel good. Far from Eren, but they've been dating for one day. 

And knew each other for a long while.

Was Eren not the one?

"It's raining." Jean held the doorknob. You sure you don't want to wear this?"   
He held Connie's cold cheeks.

"No." He stared at his feet. "We're using an umbrella." Taking out his ringing phone, he saw Eren's number. 

"What?" A cold tone took over. 

"Are you coming to school? I tried coming over but no one answered. I went ahead and walked with he rest." 

"Uh-huh. I'll be coming late." 

"Connie... Are you okay? I was worried yesterday. Now you seem mad." 

"It's nothing. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"...See ya."

He hung up bitterly. 

Jean smirked. "That's my boy," he kissed him again, running a hand down his back. "Mmm.." 

At the school, Eren was left astonished. "I.. I think he's pissed?" 

"Hey, guys," Marco touched the top of the table they sat at. "Have you seen Jean? I took one of his homeworks by accident." 

"No..." Armin said, as if he had to add something. Marco stared intensely at him. "I haven't seem him or Connie." 

"That bastard!" Eren slammed his fist. "He did something! Poor Connie... What the hell?!" 

"Calm yourself. Not everything has to do with Jean hurting Connie." 

"...It probably does." Armin said quietly. "Think about it. When Connie came out, Jean has been-" he turned to Marco. "-acting weird, right? They have detention together. They leave together. I don't want to think like this but-" 

"Connie would never cheat!" Eren clenched his red fist. Mikasa tensed. "Would he?" 

"Nah, Connie isn't like that." Marco said. 

"Then," Eren furrowed his brows. "Jean is messing with him! I know he is. Damn bastard should stay in his lane!"

"I think Jean is straight." Mikasa spoke up. Jean told her himself she was beautiful. 

"Yeah, yeah. But if I see one hand laid on Connie, I'll be sure to perform their funeral myself."

-

They didn't want to avoid each other, but they did anyways. 

It still enraged Jean how Eren continued to kiss Connie, hug him, when Connie's reaction to Jean was way better. 

Eren's feelings were genuine, and it enraged him. 

He watched as Connie wore a frown. Eren didn't notice. They kissed. Connie's eyes were wide opened. 

Walking in the hallways, Jean took the opportunity of the alone Connie to speak to him. 

"Why won't you talk to him about what I said?" 

"...I don't know. I feel like his feelings are real.. I'll talk to Sasha about this." 

"I don't want to see you hurt." He smiled. The fake smile- And Connie smiled back. The true smile. 

He spoke to Sasha. She laughed, threw her head back and nearly choked on a chip. "What?! You think Eren is faking it?" 

"Uh... Yeah?" Connie replied as if it was obvious. Sasha was in it to, he was sure.

"I'm the one who told you to come out- Right? I wouldn't set up you and Eren for nothing. Since you're my close friend, he told me. And you told me you were gay. This isn't a lie! Dude, who would do that to you?"

Connie was confused. Sasha wouldn't lie. She was causal, normal. "If you're telling the truth, throw that potato chip bag away." 

"Really?" Sasha sighed, and looked at her bag. She got up and threw it away. 

"Oh my god... That bastard!" He ran off to Jean. 

Sasha blinked and took out another bag.

"Jean! How dare you lie to me?! I trusted you! I even had a small amount of feeling for you! And this... you tell me a lie. And you were so... smooth with telling it!" 

"So you found out the truth? I had to find someway to get you to like me."

"What?! How.. How could you do that?! Why would you do that?!" He cried a river in Jean's shirt. 

"Because I like you." 

Connie was ripped away from Jean by Eren's hand. "Just what in the hell- Why are you crying?" 

Then his anger turned towards Jean. "What did you fuckin' do?!" He shouted. 

"I," Jean put an emphasis. "-didn't do anything." 

Connie looked at him with the corner of his eyes. "All this.. just to get me to like him? It worked. And now my heart leans towards Jean now." he released himself from Eren.

"What happened?!"

He wiped a few tears and walked away, stopping behind a large set lockers, leaving Eren to glare coldly at Jean. 

"What the fuck did you do to him you horse-face bastard?!" He pushed Jean. "Once I find out you'll die!" 

Jean pushed him away. "What a nice little boyfriend you are. I can't believe Connie would ever cheat on you." He smiled. 

"What?! Stop lying!"

"Lie? That's the only truth I've told. We fucked each other's brains out after I told him you were a liar, saying you didn't like him only to hurt his feelings."

Eren growled. "You piece of shit!" The entire hallway became silent. "You low-life bastard! I'll make you pay! Connie's hurt because of you!" He turned his head to the people. "The fuck are you losers looking at?! Mind your own business!" They murmured and it became a reasonable noise.

"Who can blame? Connie is adorable!" A huge smile spread across his lips. "Go ahead. Beat me up. You wouldn't do it!"

"Wait!! Eren! Before you anything..." Connie held his shoulder. "He's right. Don't hate him. Well, hate him, but hate me more. He told me you and the rest were against me, going out with me just to break me afterwards. It was my fault for believing him. And... I did cheat. It was a one time thing."

Eren lowered his fist then turned to Connie. Angrily, he punched Connie at the same time thunder boomed. Everyone gasped, including Jean, then Eren stomped away, leaving Connie's tears to sound like the rain.


	4. Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here u go

"What the fuck?!" Connie held his cheek, stained with tears and a bruise. His nose dripped. Jean hugged him quickly. "Why would he do that? Why? Why...?!" He cried.

Stares were received. The bell rung, and they quickly scattered. Jean ran a hand down his back. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring this to you." He kissed his head. Connie was finally broken, and all it took were few words. He was proud. "If you hate me, I understand. But first I'll take you to the nurse." 

Connie looked up. "...Eren punching me was uncalled for!" 

Jean nodded and walked him to the nurse. 

The sound of thunder caused both of them to jump, and the rain continued pour.

-

Petra checked his cheek. It had a large purple and blue bruise. "Ouch. Well, it isn't that bad..." she gave him a bag of ice. "Just hold this against the bruise and it'll heal. Your nose on the other hand.." she turned his head and saw blood drip out. "It isn't broken, but whoever punched you wanted to seriously hurt you." Connie frowned. Petra cleaned his nose. "But you're okay. I wouldn't recommend chewing on that side of your mouth, though." 

"Thanks."

Jean held Connie's hands and took him outside the nurse's office. Walking about the empty halls, Eren came and pushed Jean to the wall, gripping his shirt and slapping him. 

"Touch him again and I'll rip your throat out!" 

"Stop!" Connie tore him away, keeping the ice on his cheek. "Why are you acting like this?!" 

"He hurt you! You think I can allow that? I can't stand it!" 

"Eren, you punched me!" Connie pointed to his nose and lowered the ice pack. "You nearly broke my nose! Jean didn't hurt me! You did!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying leave Jean alone! Don't hurt him! Don't take your anger out on him! Take it out on me!"

"What the hell?" Jean intervened, fixing his giant sweater. "If someone's getting punched it should be Eren." He wanted to smile so badly. "You, Eren, left a mark that's hard to erase. If I were his boyfriend, I wouldn't abuse him. I wouldn't let my anger take control." His voice sounded proud, knowing he was going to win this fight. 

"Shut the fuck up Jean." Eren turned to Connie. "Who hurt you?"

He hesitated. "You." Then he swallowed his pride and walked over to Jean. "This 'relationship', Eren, is over."

Eren felt everything fall apart. He was stunned, then saddened, and finally: broken. He walked away slowly, ignoring Mikasa touching his shoulder. The whole thing passed like a storm. Turning his head, he saw Connie bury his head In Jean's shirt. The stupid horse-face smirked at him, but melted when he hugged Connie. This was a win-win for Jean: Get Connie and rub it in Eren's face. He didn't know if Jean really liked Connie, but the way he frowned when Connie frowned, the way he reassured him. Does he really like him? Is Connie just a prize to Jean? A prize to brag about? A prize he worked so hard to get, a prize he loves dearly? 

"I lost him," Eren muttered. "I lost him." He repeated the same phrase so much that Mikasa could hear his voice crack, understood his sadness, and it wasn't until the twentieth time she realized she lost him too. "I lost him!" 

"You did not lose Connie!" She finally sais. "Nor did Connie lose you. You have to understand, Eren, were you and Connie really meant to be?" She asked. 

"I really liked him!" 

"Eren..." Mikasa tried to pick Eren's side, but what he just did was wrong on all terms. "You punched your boyfriend. To everyone, that's a breakup. It's a fight. If you really like Connie, talk to him calmly... tell him everything." 

"....I knew that," Eren frowned. "But... What about that horse-face?" 

"Just ignore him. Or get back at him by fucking Marco, whatever." 

Eren smirked widely. He couldn't understand Connie's feelings, but he had to take in a deep breath and hold his own feelings for later, only to mess with Jean's later.

-

"I wanna go home!" Connie frowned. He held the ice pack tighter. "Ugh.. Sorry you had to see that." 

"Why should you be sorry? Why are you even with me, after all I've done?" After an uncomfortable silence, Jean snorted. "Idiot." 

"What does this make us?"

"More than friends, I hope." His fingers were gentle as they caressed Connie's face. "Why don't we get outta here?" He held his hand and walked with him. 

Until the bastard Levi grabbed them by their necks. "I don't think you're going anywhere, you homos."

"Levi?!" They both gasped. "How did you-?!" 

"I happened to be in the halls. You two have detention for a week. And now you want to ditch school?" Levi said. "Kids these days.. I'd have you run around the entire school one hundred times. But, since I'm a hurry, I'll let you go. "

The pair gave a sigh of relief. 

"But at detention, you bet your asses you'll be running until your legs fall off."

"Yes, sir!" Then they ran. 

Levi walked the halls, suspicious of the two students. It was obvious they had something going on, but he was sure he witnessed Connie and Eren kissing. "Drama." he rolled his eyes, then licked his lips, thinking about what a life Connie would have.

-

Jean knocked on Marco's door. He was blushing and sweating. 

"Hey, Jean, what's up?" 

He didn't responded. He just barged in his friend's door. It wasn't until he entered the house when he spoke. "My mom almost caught me jerking off... again. And now I'm sexually frustrated." 

Marco blinked. "Um, ew? Why would you tell me this?" 

"Because," he took his hand. "You'll do the jerking off for me!"

"Ew!" Marco snatched his hand away. "Why?! I don't swing like that!" 

Jean rolled his eyes and pinned Marco to the door. "You don't know if you don't try." He smirked. "I mean, I thought I was straight. Liking Mikasa and all that. But then- Connie. Boy, did I fall into a new world!" He said in his ear.

Marco blushed. "I'm pretty sure you were a virgin before Connie." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Exactly.. now, you were saying?" He leaned in close to his lips. "You want to cheat on Connie?" 

It was Jean who was now blushing. "It's-It's not like we're dating, i-idiot...!" 

Marco almost kissed him if it wasn't for that horrid smell. "Have you been exercising? Take a shower for fucks sake!"

"I ran the entire time I had detention! Running makes me horny apparently!" He pushed Marco away and crossed his arms. 

"Well, my parents aren't home... and my shower is empty. Room for two." 

-

Jean had no idea what he was doing. His cock was inside Marco, and instead of him getting the handjob, he was giving Marco one while he continuously gave thrusts. Other than that he had no clue what to do. He would watch gay porn, but-

"Jean...!" Marco shouted. 

His thoughts were turned into dust. "Uh-huh?" 

The running water was turned off. It was useless since none of them really cleaned themselves. 

Marco turned to face Jean. His freckled face was red and wet. "Fuck," he breathed slowly. "My ass hurts."

"You still owe me that handjob you know."

Marco sighed and got on his knees. He took Jean's cock in his mouth, the one that's been in his ass, covered with white sticky substance that they both forgot the name. He placed it in his mouth and played with it as if it were a lollipop, like a middle school boy making a gay joke. He gagged. "Disgusting!" 

"It's not to me..." Jean smirked.

Marco looked up, about to retort with a smartass comment, but Jean looked damn attractive with his wet self. At least the sweaty smell was gone.

"What the hell are you daydreaming about? Get to suckin'!" Jean placed a hand on Marco's head and forced him to swallow his cock. 

"You so owe me..." Marco mumbled.


	5. Sweet

"It was a one-time thing," Jean laid his on his bed. 

 

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Are you trying to say Marco is better at sex than me? Not that I care, though." Connie said over the phone. 

 

"....Well, no... Connie, I can't do this anymore." 

 

"Do what, man?" 

 

Jean knew Connie would never get his feelings right. After he's been hurt, he decided to not tell him....

 

Wait, tell him what? Why did Jean had the sudden urge to burst, "I love you, Connie!" 

 

He smacked his horse-face forehead and sighed. "....I... I can't do homework anymore. It's too hard. Like come on, math??" 

 

Connie weakly chuckled. He would never recover from his punch from Eren. Physically, yeah his nose would get better, but emotionally, he was forever hurt. And Jean, who he really liked, just told him about a blowjob. 

 

Life is great, he thought. 

 

"So, why the hell did you tell me about Marco? I don't care about your sex life."

 

Jean blinked. "Don't know. I guess I kinda felt guilty... because I really like y- ...yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa."

 

"What-? Why did you turn into Mikasa all of the sudden? Listen, Jean, I'm not in the mood... Could we talk later?" 

 

"Oh, yeah, sure- Hehe, bye buddy." 

 

The call ended, and the two boys felt exactly the same. Confused.

 

Jean rolled on his bed, slamming his head. "Because I really like you! Why can't I say that?! Yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa?! What the hell?! Dammit!"

 

Connie just used tissues to wipe his tears, swimming in his thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week was hell. He avoided Eren. It was painful. Mikasa and Armin probably hated him, which sucked, because they were on good terms. (Especially Armin) And he did not want to get on Mikasa's bad side, because that would mean total death. He hung out with Reiner and Bertholt, and Sasha, who provided comfort with food, that she mostly ate.

 

"Dude, you got a nasty bruise." Reiner pointed out.

 

Just when everything was going well, Connie frowned. "Yeah... I rather not talk about it." 

 

"I heard you and Eren had a little fallout..." Bertholt said. 

 

"Um.... Yeah, I-" 

 

"He doesn't want to talk about, okay? It looks pretty bad but it doesn't matter, right?" Reiner teased him by pushing him around. "You have us. And Jean."

 

"I know. Jean is..." Connie couldn't help but to smile. "I like-" 

 

As if on cue, Jean ran up to him and shook him. "Connie, come quick!" He immediately left. 

 

Intrigued, Connie followed. 

 

There was the scene of Marco against a locker, locking lips with Eren.

 

"Revenge tastes sweet, doesn't it?" Eren smirked, glaring at Connie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROBABLY MADE LEVI OOC

 After Marco boiled his mouth and body, he returned to his homework....

 

That was quickly interrupted by a phone ring.

 

"Seriously, what the hell? Why is Eren calling me?" He groaned as he picked up the phone. "Hey." 

 

"Sup, Marco. Wanna have revenge sex with me?" 

 

"What?! I just- No, never mind. You- Aren't you...?" 

 

"Connie cheated on me with Jean." Eren sighed. "I'm pissed, so I want revenge. You're Jean's only friend, so yeah. Makes sense?"

 

"Yes, it does.... but- Ugh... I just gave Jean a blowjob, too, man-" 

 

"You did what?!"

 

"Nothing! But.. Are you sure you don't wanna talk this out with Connie or something? You'll hurt him even more."

 

"So...? I want Jean to get mad! When Connie finds out, he'll come over to me. It's foolproof!"

 

Marco slammed his head on the wall. "Sure. What do you want to do?" 

 

"Leave it all to me. Just follow my lead." 

 

Then call ended, and Marco continued to hit himself with various things.

 

And here he was, kissing Eren for shits and giggles. He didn't feel the way he was with Jean.  _Mostly because it was sex._ He didn't even  _want_ to do this- Eren was blinded by anger! Him kissing Eren won't make Connie go back to him, unless he goes with the "Jean fucking Marco" plan. 

 

 _The things I do._ He smiled as their lips parted. "You're a whore." 

 

"Not as much as Connie." Eren winked. 

 

* * *

 

 

After watching that make-out scene, Connie needed air. "Just fucking great," He told Jean. "I'm not jealous!"

 

 _I am._ Jean thought as he passed Connie another tissue.  _He kissed Eren- With the lips I shoved my dick in?! Shit!_

 

"Eren hates me- I hate Eren. I have no friends. Let me die." He buried his face in his hands. "This is your fault, Jean.. I liked Eren- then  _you_ had to come along."

 

Jean laughed. "My fault?! Are you forgetting that time..." he leaned close to Connie's ear. " _I fucked you before you dated Eren."_

 

"Do you like me or not? My head hurts from all this bullshit." 

 

For once in his big-mouthed life, Jean was left speechless. He wanted to speak- but it came out as a weird noise Connie took as negative. He did like Connie, but not in a  _kiss kiss fall in love_ type of love. A kind of love that was like  _let me fuck you hard._ Yet he found himself like a schoolgirl when around Connie was around.

 

He didn't realize Connie was still waiting for an answer, using tissues to dab his eyes.

 

"I-" he began to stutter. "OfcourseIfuckingloveyou!" _I just wanted to fuck you, but no! You had to be cute! You had to be dating Eren! Fuck fuck fuck!_

 

  _I should've fucked Marco!_

 

"....You okay?" 

 

At the far end of the table, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie gave a look that seemed like,  _You've got more shit to say?_

 

"Yeah, I'm okay, but are you okay?" He laughed. 

 

"I'm perfectly fine." Connie sarcastically said.

 

"Hey, hey.." Jean wrapped an arm around him. "Don't be like that.. Don't blame yourself for whatever you're blaming yourself for... Blame me, instead.. I can't stand to see you grieve over an asshole." He kissed his cheek.

 

Connie let the warmness sink in. "I like you more than Eren." 

 

Jean wanted to slap himself in the face. It was so easy to wiggle anything into Connie's head- it made him carelessly kiss Connie, wrap his arms around his neck, ignoring the surroundings. "After school, why don't we have a talk?"

 

"Yeah," Connie smiled. _For some reason I'm doubting Jean..._

 

* * *

 

Connie was going to barge in Jean's house and slap him endlessly.

 

Unfortunately, he was at detention and Jean wasn't there, 'cause his mother came in and took him out by the ear, saying stuff like  _You have a doctor's appointment! Are you still afraid of needles, Jean?_ It made him laugh.

 

Levi glared at the short teen.  _Wait- aren't I shorter?_  He stood up and approached him. "Where's your boyfriend?"

 

"Jean isn't my boyfriend..." Connie  blushed. "But um... he isn't here." 

 

"Oh, he isn't your boyfriend? I thought so... since you two you were swallowing each other's tougues earlier.. But it's none of my business. Come to my office." 

 

Connie reluctantly followed. Levi's office wasn't small- it was a perfect size. It was actually cute. Neat, organized- but it was a gym office, so nothing really had to be in there. Levi shut the door and locked it.

 

"Uh.. Captain... Why did you lock the- Hunh!" 

 

Levi pushed Connie on the table, grabbing his crotch once his back hit. "You know I've been watching you. I'm jealous of a your relationships- Did you know Armin had a tiny crush on you?" He squeezed it, licking his lips. "And Reiner too.. Hmm.. who else?"

 

Connie blushed and cried out as Levi kissed his neck. 

 

"Captain?!"


	7. Listen To Your Heart

Connie was getting hard by just looking at Levi lick his fingers. Both of their pants were gone, thrown in the office somewhere. All they had to do was fuck. 

 

"You fucking slut." Levi crawled over Connie. "You want me to fuck you." 

 

"Pretty... much..." Connie breathed. 

 

"Even though I'm way older than you." He kissed Connie's neck, allowing his tongue to roam around. "Disgusting." With his strength, he ripped Connie's shirt (He had no idea how the hell he did that) and gnawed softly on his nipples. 

 

He had to bite back the moans. If anyone heard them, it would mean trouble. But even so, he softly moaned every time Levi touched him. A cold gentle touch with no meaning. 

 

Levi poked his cock. "You're hard already?"

 

Connie's body was weak, making it easier for Levi to turn him around. He lost track of time, not even bothering to notice how easy Levi thrusted into him. "I used up the last of my lube on you." He said. 

 

"Levi....." he banged his arms on the table, holding it for support. His legs grew weak. "Fuck," Every time he was the bottom. It really irritated him- but, hey, sex! 

 

Levi's hands roamed around his body which each thrust, teasing his cock every now and then, touching the cum and letting Connie lick it off his fingers. 

 

"You should probably get going." Levi said, getting dressed.

 

Half of Connie's body was dead on the table. He was too dazed to realize Levi stopped fucking him. 

 

"Get the fuck out, kid. You're so weak. I bet Eren could do a better job than you." 

 

"Don't mention him." Connie stumbled as he searched for his pants. He found a pair- it wasn't his, but it fit him pretty good.

 

The only problem was his shirt. He rubbed his eyes.  

 

"Go home." 

 

"You can't say that after you've fucked me!" Connie made a fist. "What the hell?!"

 

"I have authority over you, idiot. Go home. Oh- And if you tell anyone about this-"

 

Levi smirked. "Well, we'll take it up with Erwin Smith." He found a jacket in the bin in the corner. "Take it." 

 

As Connie caught the jacket, it reminded him of Jean wearing his ridiculously large sweater. He smiled and wore it. 

 

"Why the fuck are you so giddy? Go and leave. You're irritating me." 

 

"For fuck's sake," Connie mumbled as he left the gym. "Oh, yeah, sure, come and fuck me. Say Armin and Reiner have a crush on me! Then say, ew, fuck off!" He entered the restroom and washed his face. He called Jean.

 

"CONNIE!"

 

"Yow-! What the hell?!" 

 

"....Sorry. So, we gonna talk tonight, right?" 

He looked at the time on his phone. "Uhh.. yeah... I'll, um... drop by your house, o-okay?" 

 

"No- I'll drop by your house."

 

"S-Sure... Just come by like... late." 

 

"Jeez, you sound like you've seen a ghost. Well, whatever. See ya.." 

 

"Bye..." 

 

It was true, Connie did see a ghost. 

 

The ghost was Levi. He approached Connie and taunted him. "One piece of advice kid: Listen to your heart. You may want sex, like Jean gives you- Don't ask me how I know- But the one thing that matters is how Eren treated you. You want that idiot of Jean to take you over? Go ahead. Maybe you'll find another guy who likes you. Just listen to your heart." 

 

And he walked away. 

 

 

Connie called himself an idiot multiple times. Instead of taking his own pants- he took Levi's. Technically it wasn't his fault, since they were about the same size. "No wonder they felt funny." 

 

He recalled Levi's words. Jean kinda lied to him- but that was for a reason. He liked Connie.

 

Right? 

 

He was only angry at Eren for punching him. Eren did nothing wrong. 

 

Until he decided to swallow Marco's face. 

 

This was an entire web.

 

 


End file.
